


Quite a Ride

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: He shares his eyes. . .





	Quite a Ride

"Mr. Norfolk, Mr. Vaughn," the nurse calls as she enters the waiting room. Jasper sits up immediately, gently shaking David, who's dozed with their five year old in his arms. Max perks up and looks to Jasper as he stands and addresses her.

"How are they?" he asks patiently, despite the anxiety laced in his voice. The woman smiles comfortingly, "The C-section was a success. They're both awake and ready to see you."

David joins, gently rocking a cranky child, "They're okay?"

The nurse nods and starts leading them to the room, "Yes, your son is merely going to be a natural at going down slides. He tried to come legs first, did no one tell you?"

There is silence for a moment, broken by Max's quiet, exasperated curse.

"Thank fuck."

She turns with wide eyes, "Oh, you poor souls! You must have been terrified!"

"A little," muttered David, relief pouring through his veins. She shakes her head and finally reaches the room, opening the door and letting the odd family through, muttering an embarrassed, well-meaning apology. But the trio didn't hear it. They beam at the visage of a tired, healthy Gwen, cradling a white swaddled bundle, cooing innocently from her arms. She looks up and grins, pure joy exudes from her. She settles in Jasper, and he can scarce believe the implication.

"Come meet your son." Jasper loses all ability to think, turning to David, who encourages him with a blinding smile. He obeys methodically, as if afraid to frighten him. But as he kneels beside Gwen, as she slips their newest treasure into his almost shaking arms, he smiles. Their matching blue eyes meet, and Jasper feels tears glide across his cheeks.

"Hey, Nate," he whispers, "you gave us ride for a while there, kiddo." He chuckles as Nate seems to respond with weak brush of his hand across his father's stubble. Gwen looks up, concern forming in her eyes, but David shakes his head dismissively.

The hospital will receive hell for what Gwen learns that they put her family through, but not now.

Suddenly, there is a gentle knock on the door.

A trio of grandparents enter the room, worry melting in warmth and happiness.

Owen and Minerva Vaughn are a lovely couple. Good Christan folk, softened by experience and time. Minerva chuckles with glee as she sees her son, at loss for words in the face of his own son. She gently, encouragingly pushes her husband foreward. The large, quiet man obeys, moving to kneel beside his son, meeting the happy eyes of Gwen and David, who kneels at her other side, thankfully.

The dark skinned child looks up curiously at the grey haired, harder version of his father. When Owen smiles and brushes his forehead with a work worn hand, Nate decides he likes it enough to catch one of the withered fingers as he goes to pull away. Owen chuckles.

"Strong as a horse," he mutters approvingly. Jasper's rasps a laugh until a soft, small hand graces a familiar place on his shoulder. He turns and grins at the happy face of his mother.

"May I hold him, darlin'?" Jasper reaches the short distance to her sure, practiced arms, and smiles fondly as she immediately coos at her newest grandchild. "Hi, sweetie. Goodness, aren't you adorable!"

Then, of course, the small pixie like redhead, age only signified by mystic wisps of silver running through her long locks. The lines in her face are graceful and lovely. Beatrice Norfolk comes to kneel beside her son, taking Gwen's hand and squeezing it. She turns and melts at her mother in law's sweet disposition. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Good, just really, really tired." Bea smiles understandingly. "We all are."

Gwen suddenly looked at Jasper, "You should tell them his name."

Jasper barks a quiet laugh. "So much for subtlety," he mutters.

His father eyes eyes him suspiciously. "What is it?"

Jasper feels his throat tighten up a little. "Uh, well, you know with Harper's name, we just kinda, switched Bea's around?"

With sound of her name, the small girl jumps from Max's arms, who'd been sitting quietly by the window, and clutches her mother's sheets. 

"Firefly," David chastises half-heartedly. "I wanna know, too!" she whines in response.

"Well, it's Nathaniel Owen."

Owen opens his mouth to speak, but is stunned to silence.

"Jasper. . ." He can hear the emotion in his father's voice.

"I wouldn't want to give him anyone else to look up to. You were an example for every good thing I am."

Minerva gently passes Nate to Bea and David to admire as Owen looks at Gwen. "You agreed," the old pastor finds himself choking up. "Of course," Gwen admonishes, "You've given all three of us a dad, something like nothing David and I ever had."

It's rare for Gwen to open up like this. But to see David smile at him just as sincerely, he believes her. He sighs in amazement, chuckling softly.

That soft, happy laugh that he gave to his son. He watches Gwen happily take back her baby, calling Harper up on her lap to meet her brother. She giggles, and Max, subdued as he is in this tight moments, strides over to meet him, a small smile gracing his handsome young face. 

The night ends with the occupancy of uncomfortable metal chairs and a window sill.

Nate doesn't know too much yet, but he now knows security and love, something that took several of the people in this room years to find.


End file.
